ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The End : question mark
Category:Episodes PLOT Charmcaster is shown fighting her uncle Hex because he wants the last charm of BAZ-EL that Charcaster has she is losing the fight and she calls on Ben showing a flashback that she kissed him meaning that she can call on him anytime she wants.Meanwhil Ben and Kevin are training the abilities of Ben´s new aliens they are in a abandoned location where they can do all the damage they want Ben who is Atomix is fighting Kevin who has absorbed metal Kevin throws the first blow sending Ben crashing through a huge rock the forcing it to collapse Ben then shoots a raditation force field blasting Kevin away then he throws radiation bombs and all of a sudden Ben transforms back to normal and looks to the Infimatrix and sees that its glowing pink then Bens eyes glow pink Kevin tells Gwen who suggest that Ben is being controlled by someone with the same powers as hers Gwen immediatly responds saying Charmcaster Ben transforms into NRG and tries to leave to go and help Charmcaster But Gwen and Kevin stop they try to reason with him but he just ignores them and walks away Gwen fires a mana blast at Ben and Kevin throws a piece of the ground at Ben then Gwen goes for the attack Ben shoots a energy bolt at Gwen and keeps on firing the Ben then makes the bolt grow bigger and that eventually destroys Gwen´s mana sheild Kevin throws a multitude of punches at Ben who grabs Kevin and slams him to the floor then picks up Kevin and Ben runs holding Kevin in one hand making Kevin crash through all the rocks then he throws Kevin onto Gwen and then turns into Jetray and flies away.Meanwhile Charmcaster is fighting Hex she pulls out his staff and fires a huge energy blast from it that sends Hex flying then she fires the staff again out of nowhere Ben appears and Charmcaster orders Ben to attack Hex and Ben does he transforms into Water Hazard and shoots Hex with multiple water blasts then runs towards him and punches him to Charmcaster who uses her magic to slam Hex to the ground Hex disappears and Charmcaster thanks Ben for the help Ben turns back to normal but Gwen and Kevin appear Charmcaster summons her rockmen with Ben at her side Gwen and Kevin look on at Ben and Charmcaster Kevin absorbs metal and morphs his hands into swords to chop up the rock men Kevin heads toward the rockmen then destroys them he sends a furry of chops here and there using his agility and combat skills he manages to destroy all the rockmen then heads towards Ben whos transforms into Spidermonkey then Kevin and Ben square off while Gwen faces off against Charmcaster who shoots a mana ray at Gwen but she then counters then Gwen makes a huge mana hammer and slams Charmcaster to a wall.Meanwhile Ben as Spidermonkey is beating up Kevin using his quick agile reflexes and his web attacks he shoots a web to Kevin´s feet then runs forcing Kevin to fall down then he whiplashes Kevin to a wall then Kevin runs towards Ben headbutts Ben then morphs his hand into a hammer bashes Ben to the ground then grabs Ben and throws him through a wall Then Ben presses the Infimatrix symbol on his cheast and turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey Kevin relies saying that his not afraid then Ben slams Kevin sending him flying then Ben runs towards Kevin shoots a web to his face when Kevin wipes his Face he sees Ben infront of him Ben bashes Kevin to the ground then picks him up then throws him sending Kevin through a truck Ben then shoots a web to Kevins legs then whiplashes Kevin to Ben saying to Kevin saying that he was never afraid of Kevin then clashes him to the ground.Meanwhile Gwen is fighting Charmcaster but Gwen is beating her Gwen shoots multiple mana blasts to Charmcaster but she then counters but then Gwen creates a mana hammer slamming Charmcaster to the ground Charmcaster then calls to Ben for help Ben looks at Charmcaster on the floor he transforms into Swampfire and comes to the aid of Charmcaster Ben shoots a flurry of fireballs at Gwen who creates a mana sheild then then Ben shoots a huge firebolt that destroys Gwen´s mana sheild then Ben goes hand to hand with Gwen but Gwen knows karate counters all of Bens moves then Ben throws these seeds at her he makes them come to life and makes them grab her then he transforms into Wildmutt roars at Gwen then transforms into Ultimate Wildmutt and delivers an even louder roar Gwen manages to escape the plant roots Kevin who is badly beat and bruised goes to Gwen and tells her that they will save Ben and he makes a promise to her they take their final stare at Ben then Kevin teleports both himself and Gwen to safety the episode ends with Ben ans ultimate wildmutt helping Charmcaster to her feet then she teleports them both to her lair Ben turns back to normal and Charmcaster give Ben a hug Major events *Ben turns evil because of Charmcaster´s spell and turns on Gwen and Kevin *Ben admits that he never was afraid of Kevin and leaves him badly hurt Hex returns to fight Charmcaster for the last piece of BAZ-EL Infimatrix alien debut *Ultimate Wildmutt Characters *Ben Tennyson (neutral) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villans *Ben Tennyson (controlled by Charmcaster) *Hex *Charmcaster Aliens used *Atomix *NRG *Jetray *Waterhazard *Spidermonkey ( and ultimate spidermonkey) *Wildmutt ( and ultimate Wildmutt